customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frances Live! in Rosemont, IL
Frances Live! in Rosemont, IL (known on show posters as Frances Live! at the Rosemont Theatre) is a live video and DVD realesed on December 2010 or it first airs on Time Warner Cable Kids November 2010 and March 2011, also airs November 2011. It was taped at the Rosemont Theatre August 2010 in her first live concert ever. Filmed Location: Rosemont Theatre- Rosemont, Illinois Plot: Frances and her friends take a stage at the Rosemont Theatre in Rosemont of Chicago, Illinois in a musical extravaganza with thier friends Amy, Ben, Johnny and Susie and their friend Frances and her other friends like Gloria and Albert. They lead a marching band, jump like green frogs do, dance like teddy bears, do the polka and do many more! Sing and dance to your favorite children's sing-along songs such as "If You're Happy and You Know It," "Itsy Bitsy Spider," "Albert's Song," "Teddy Bear Dance," "I've Been Working on the Railroad" and many others. Educational Theme: Singing Children's Songs to Perform a Live Musical Cast: *Frances (voice) - Kristen Charney *Frances (body) - Carey Stinson *Gloria (voice) - Julianne Buescher *Gloria (body) - Jeff Ayers *Albert (voice) - Julianne Buescher *Albert (voice) - Jeff Brooks *Ben (only appearance) *Amy (only appearance) *Johnny (only appearance) *Susie (only appearance) *Stacy - Alyssa Franks (video only) *Laura - Julia Nicholson (video only) *Rachel - Hunter Pecunia (video only) *Whitney - Kalya S. Levels (video only) *Miguel - Riley Morrison (video only) *Jackson - Daven Wilson (video only) *Anna - Caryln Hinojosa (video only) *David - Emilio Mazur (video only) *Mom - Mauri Howell Songs: #Frances Theme Song #Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes #Sing Together #If You're Happy and You Know It #Gloria's Dance #Oh, When the Saints Go Marching In #Five Green and Speckled Frogs #Albert's Song #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Teddy Bear Dance #Pop Goes the Weasel #Hoop Dee Doo! #Five Little Ducks #Baby Beluga #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Itsy Bitsy Spider #This Old Man #Peanut Butter Sandwich Made with Jam #You're a Grand Old Flag #The Farwell Song Trivia: *"Frances Live!" has taped at the Rosemont Theatre, Rosemont/Chicago, IL August 27, 2010. *In this video edited the scenes of the opening segment returned the older Season 9's cast members of Barney & Friends (Stacy, Laura, Rachel, Whitney, Miguel, Jackson, Anna and David) (2005) had a concert at the Rosemont Theatre with their doll Frances. When the title's name of the card says, "Frances LIVE! in Rosemont, IL". *The Frances doll was in the stool when she comes to life inside the curtain and the smoke ashing. *Frances's mom and dad can't appear to the stage. *This show was not on tour of the theaters and arenas but it's only the Rosemont Theatre. *This video made alternate costume performers for Frances, Gloria and Albert from past shows. The Frances costume is a body who is big as Barney (body) like Carey Stinson (1994-2002-present) as well during Barney Live! in New York City,'' Barney's Big Surprise'', Barney's Musical Castle ''and the television show in 2002. Just the same as Baby Bop and BJ on ''Barney & Friends. *This is a DVD release of December 13th 2010. *This airs on Time Warner Cable Kids on Wednesday November 24, 2010 of Thanksgiving. Along with A Very Badger Holiday, The Frances Movie and Frances's Magical Christmas. Also aired during the Frances Marathon is celebrated Frances and Jim Henson's birthday on March 2011 of Sunday on Time Warner Cable Kids and A Very Frances Thanksgiving Holiday Marathon on Time Warner Cable Kids November of 2011. Also airs during A Happy Frances Thanksgiving Marathon on Time Warner Cable Kids on November 2012. *This show is Frances's only major shows to not tour.